UNTITLED
by kaisoolips
Summary: "Hyung maafkan aku, sungguh. oke aku menyesali permintaan ku-" "sudah terlambat untuk menyesal" A KAISOO / KAIDO FANFIC. YAOI. BOYXBOY. KYUNGSOO. JONGIN. AN EXO FF. ONESHOOT.


Title: untitled

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._

Length:_One-shot._

Genre(s): _Romance, Slight!Angst, M-Preg etc._

Pair: Kyungsoo/Jongin.

Warning: AU. _Typo(s). A Little OOC._

* * *

Kyungsoo mengetuk ngetukkan ujung sepatunya bosan. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu di cafe ini sendirian. Ini sudah gelas masuk gelas ke 2 lemon tea nya. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah merelakan waktunya hanya untuk bertemu dengan 'teman lama' nya ini. Tidak kah 'teman lama' nya ini tahu bahwa bertemu dengan nya bukanlah satu satunya hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo meraih smartphone putih yang tergeletak di meja di depan nya. Namja yang usianya baru saja masuk kepala 3 itu menekan nekan password yang selalu sama sejak 12 tahun lalu.

Bahkan ketika ia mengganti ponsel, passwordnya akan selalu sama.

.

.

.

Tanggal lahir seseorang.

.

.

.

Yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

Walaupun secara tidak sengaja.

.

Bibir tebal nya itu terangkat sedikit saat ia melihat lihat foto foto nya dengan seorang namja remaja, berkulit tan yang tersenyum lebar. Yah, bahkan foto mereka berdua itu wallpaper smartphone nya sekarang.

.

KRING

Bel kecil yang terletak di sudut pintu cafe itu berbunyi, menandakan adanya pelanggan yang masuk. Kyungsoo mendongak kan kepala nya untuk melihat siapa pelanggan yang baru masuk.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tisak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

'teman lama' nya sudah datang.

'teman lama' nya itu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Kyungsoo. 'teman lama' nya ini memang tak berubah. Selalu terlambat, selalu berantakan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan 'teman lama' nya ini. Rambut dark brown nya yang berantakan, kemeja kerja nya yang kusut, dengan blazer yang dilipat asal bertengger di lengan nya, oh tak lupa dasi kendur yang melingkari lehernya.

.

.

.

"sudah lama menunggu, hyung?" oh suara berat yang dulu selalu membisikkan kata kata manis untuk Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Hyung?" ucapnya sambil memberi isyarat pada pelayan cafe, untuk mencatat pesanan nya.

Tapi nampaknya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'teman lama' nya itu.

"mau pesan apa tuan?'ucap sang pelayan sopan.

"hm, iced cappucinno dan 2 potong strawberry cheese cake. Yak itu saja" ucap nya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang dulu selalu di tujukan untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dulu._

* * *

"Hey! Jongin! Kemarilah!"

"..."

"Hey! Jongin!"

"..."

"KIM JONGIN! HEEEEYY!"

"Apa sih Hyung?" jawab seorang namja berkulit tan, yang di ketahui bernama Jongin itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari psp yang berada di tangan nya.

"Kemarilah ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu"

BIP. BIP "aih Hyung!" BIP BIP "aku tak ingin mengenal-" BIP BIP "-teman teman mu-" BIP BIP "-oke?" ucapnya dengan mata masih menuju layar psp.

"ayolah Jongin, yang ini saja, lagipula ini bukan teman ku, tetapi teman Yixing" ucapnya namja yang di panggil 'hyung' oleh Jongin, sambil menarik narik lengan Jongin.

"Hyung hentikan!" Ucapnya sedikit membentak, sembari melepaskan tangan putih dan mulus hyung nya itu dari lengan nya.

"Aku sudah kenal semua teman mu oke?" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap hyungnya malas.

"tapi ini teman Yix-"

"Sama sajaa, teman mu atau teman kekasih mu itu sama saja, teman Yixing hyung, berarti teman mu juga" Jongin kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar game yang berada di genggaman nya.

"iya sih..." ucap hyungnya sambil memijit mijiit dagu nya, seperti kakek cina tua berjanggut 1 meter.

"nah bagus, sekarang pergilah hyung" ucap Jongin sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya, isyarat agar hyung nya ini pergi.

dan hyung nya yang termakan perkataan dongsaeng nya ini melangkah keluar kamar Jongin.

BLAM!

.

suara pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"YAAAA! KIM JONGIN AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARAA!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan, Hyung nya yang satu ini memang menyebalkan. jika kau pertama kali melihatnya kau pasti luluh saat melihat senyumnya atau sejenisnya. tapi kalau kau sudah dekat sekali seperti Jongin. Julukan 'Guardian Angel' itu seperti omong kosong.

bukan di bagian 'Guardian' atau penjaga.

.

.

Tapi di bagian 'Angel' atau malaikat. karena pada saat saat seperti sekarang hyung nya sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa lagi hyung?"

"Ayolah Jongin kali ini saja, aku ingin sekali kau bertemu dengan nya-"

"memangnya kenapa sih? hyung ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan nya."

"dia lucu sekali Jongin, tampan dan menawan"

"..." Jongin hanya mendengus malas.

"agak cantik juga-"

"Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari umma" potong Jongin dingin.

"Ayolah Jongin, kali ini saja."

.

.

.

ini yang paling Jongin benci dari hyung nya. nada datar. pasrah. seakan itu adalah permintaan terkahirnya sebelum mati.

Jongin mendengus malas (lagi) "baiklah Joonmyun hyung, di mana dia?"

"Jongin, ini teman ku, dia satu tingkat di bawahku- YAK! JONGIN! kau sopan lah sedikit! aku sedang memperkenalkan mu pada teman ku!" ucap Joonyum sedikit pelan pada bagian akhir.

_BIP. BIP. BIP_ "Iya iya hyung" _BIP BIP BIP_

"setidaknya kau tataplah wajahnya..." ujar Joonmyun sedikit geram.

_BIP BIP _"nanti saja hyung-" _BIP BIP BIP _"-ini sudah level terakhir, aku hampir menang"

Joonmyun memutar bola matanya, lalu mendengus kesal. dengan geram ia menjambak rambut di dekat tengkuk Jongin, menariknya agar kepala nya tegak.

"ADUH! HYUNG AKU AKAN KA-"

Dunia Jongin serasa berhenti seketika. rasa sakit yang menjalar di tengkuknya hilang.

Seorang namja bermata bulat menatapnya ragu.

"Err. Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucapnya malu malu sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin yang masih melayang layang di dunianya. tangan nya bergerak membalas uluran tanagn Kyungsoo.

_BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIPBIPBIPBIP! Game Over!_

"eh? Game ku!"

* * *

"Maaf merepotkan Jongin..."

"Ah, tidak apa apa Hyung, lagi pula untuk apa buku buku ini?" ucap Jongin sambil membolak balikkan halaman buku yang tadi di pinjam Kyungsoo di perputakaan.

"Yah, seperti yang aku tahu aku sudah masuk tahun terakhir di SMA. aku kan harus mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk tes masuk universitas, jadi ya, begitulah.."

"Aku mengerti hyung" balas jongin seraya memberi isyarat kepada pelayan cafe. "tapi setebal dan sebanyak ini? kau yakin hyung?"

"Lemon tea, Iced Cappucinno, dan 2 potong strawberry Cheese cake" ucap Jongin pada pelayan cafe.

"hm kau sudah hapal pesanan ku ya- hey, aku ini betah membaca buku, tidak seperti mu yang baru melihat buku langsung mual!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menggoda Jongin.

"tidak separah itu juga Hyung" ucap Jongin seraya mengerucutkan bibir tebal nya.

"Aih! kau lucu sekali sih!" balas Kyungsoo sembari menepuk nepuk pipi Jongin.

tiba tiba Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang menepuk nepuk pipi Jongin.

"kena hyung" ucapnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Jongin, ini tempat umum tahu" Kyungsoo yang di kecup punggung tangan nya hanya senyum senyum saja.

"Lalu kenapa? cuma begini saja~ kalau Hyung suruh aku berteriak 'AKU MENCINTAI DO KYUNGSOO' di tengah kota pun akan aku lakukan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm Tuan. ini pesanan nya" ucap pelayan cafe itu sembari tersenyum dan meletakkan pesanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"dan ini untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia" ucap pelayan itu lagi dengan senyuman penuh arti sembari meletakkan permen lolipop merah berbentuk hati di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

dengan tangan yang masih bertautan mereka saling berpandangan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"a-ah, aku lupa hari ini h-hari valentine." ucap Kyungsoo kemudian saat pelayan itu sudah pergi.

* * *

"Kyungie Chagiya, kumohon.. jangan Tinggalkan aku!"

"TIDAK! tidak kah kau lihat hubungan kita ini salah? carilah orang yang lebih mencintai mu, tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"kaulah orang yang mencintai ku! aku tahu itu! kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak, aku telah memilih jalan ini, aku harus melakukan nya."

"Kyungie! aku mencintai mu Kyungie!"

"..."

"Kyungie! jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Kyungsoo mengelap air mata nya yang tak berhentinya mengalir.

Kejam.

.

.

.

.

"KEJAM SEKALI TOKOH WANITA DRAMA ITU! tidak kah dia melihat pria Jepang itu sangat mencintainya? Kyungshin bodoh!" makinya masih dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Hyung? itu cuma drama..."

"Drama sih drama, tapi sedih sekali Jongiin" ucapnya sambil menangis haru di dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti drama yang di tonton Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo. sementara Kyungsoo masib larut dalam 'kesedihanya'.

"mana panggilan tokoh wanita nya seperti nama ku pula! aku kan sedih melihat Shitori menangisi Kyungshin!"

"tapi Kyungsoo lebih cantik dari Kyungshin" bisik Jongin pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nya hanya bisa merona. tiba tiba Jongin melepas pelukan nya.

"Eh, Hyung ngomong ngomong aku haus, ada minuman tidak?"

"minuman? sepertinya ada. tadi aku dapat dari orang yang membagikan minuman jus di jalanan, untuk amal sepertinya, coba kau buka kulakas ku."

ucap Kyungsooo sambio menatap sekilas punggung lebar Jongin yang berjongkok di depan kulkas apartemen Kyungsoo.

tak lama kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik kulkas, lalu ia berdiri sambil meminum jus apel di tangan nya.

.

.

.

Belum ada 15 menit Jongin mememinum minuman jus itu, tapi entah kenapa tubub Jongin terasa sangat panas. dan leher Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton acara komedi itu justru menggoda libido nya. kalau kalian mengira mereka sudah pernah melalukan nya maka kau salah besar.

mereka suah berjanji hanya akan melakukan'nya' kalau sudah menikah saja. tapi kali ini Jongin tak bisa menahan nafsunya.

secepat kilat ia menindih Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya menatap Jongin heran.

dan seceoat kilat pula 2 bibir tebal itu saling bertabrakan, bibir Jongin melumat dan menghisap bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya.

Tangan Jongin juga sudah menjalar kemana mana. Tangan nya mengelus ngelus punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mulai termakan permainan Jongin hanya mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Jongin sembari meremas remas rambut dark brown itu.

sedkit demi sedikit baju Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terlepas.

dan terjadi lah malam yang memuaskan nafsu mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyeruput lemon tea nya sambil menatap dalam dalam 'teman lama' nya ini, menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"jadi apa tujuan mu mengajak ku kemari?" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum menyeruput lemon tea nya lagi.

"Aku merindukan nya. Aku merindukan mu. Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama"

_setelah permintaan terakhirmu itu? cih!_ umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"kenapa? menyesali permintaan mu?" balas Kyungsoo tajam.

"Hyung maafkan aku, sungguh. oke aku menyesali permintaan ku-"

"sudah terlambat untuk menyesal" potong Kyungsoo.

"kau memang tidak berubah, tetap tidak punya tanggung jawab" tembak Kyungsoo telak.

"karena itulah Hyung, aku akan menebus semuanya, kumohon Hyung." pintanya dengan mata berkaca kaca. hampir menagis

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan mu, setelah kau meninggalkan ku selama 12 tahun, kau masih mengira aku akan membiarkan mu masuk ke dalam kehidupan ku begitu saja?"

"oh maaf saja, aku memilih menjadi _single parent_ dari pada harus bersama mu-"

"_-lagi"_

Kyungsoo membuang pandangan nya ke luar cafe.

"Hyung, aku tahu aku salah. tapi selama di amerika aku selalu menghkawatirkan mu hyung, aku tak pernah mencitai orang lain selain dirimu hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"aku mencintai mu.-"

.

.

.

.

"seperti aku mencintai 'nya'"

"aku sangat lega kau tak bisa melalukan nya hyung"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus membuang pandangan nya keluar cafe. tak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir

"lagi pula dia tampan hyung" ucap 'teman lama' nya sambil menunjuk screen saver Smartphone Kyungsoo. screen saver yang sama dengan wallpapernya.

"seperti kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

"-dan appanya" Jongin membelakkan matanya.

Kyungsoo menyambung perkataan Jongin sambil menatap mata tegas yang dulu selalu melindunginya, mencintainya.

matanya besaenya tertutup sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"dia sudah besar Jongin." Kyungsoo mengelus wallpaper smartphonenya.

"umurnya baru saja menginjak 12 tahun"

"lelaki remaja tampan yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya nya, pintar dalam pelajaran."

"dan pintar menari."

"sepertimu Jongin"

Jongin berdiri pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo juga berdiri. Jongin dengan cepat meraih tubuh kecil itu dan memeluknya. Jongin bisa mendengar isak tangis yang melluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu ia salah. seharusnya dulu ia tak meninggalkan Kyungsoo ke amerika. seharusnya dulu saat tahu Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya. ia tak mneyuruh Kyungsoo untuk aborsi.

tenyata Kyungsoo memang malaikat. Kyungsoo sangat kaget saat ia mendapat perintah dari Jongin untuk aborsi. bagai manapun dia adalah makhluk hidup. di tak pantas mati tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"siapa namanya hyung?" bisik Jongin.

"JongSoo. Do Jong Soo" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"ssshh. sbentarlagi akan berubah menjadi Kim JongSoo"

* * *

"Jam berapa dia pulang, hyung?" ucap Jongin sambil melihat gerbang salah satu SMP. Sekolah JongSoo.

"sebentar lagi akan keluar" balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Jongin..."

"hm?"

"aku sebenarnya tak ingin menerima mu kembali di duniaku"

"EH?"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin yang berlebihan.

"dengar dulu... tapi kurasa Jongsoo butuh figur seorang ayah. ada bagusnya juga dia pandai menari, nanti kau ajari dia ya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "dan lagi pula, kurasa aku..."

Kyungsoo menempelkan dahi nya di dahi Jongin.

.

.

.

"..masih mencintai mu" lalu bibir keduanya menempel.

"aku tahu hyung. aku tahu"

lalu mereka kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, kali ini diselingi lumatan dan gigitan, sampai akhirnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEHH? UMMA? DIA SIAPA!? KENAPA UMMA BERCIUMAN DENGAN ORANG ASING?!"

* * *

_**end**_

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalo gaje dan banya typo.

**_review please? _**


End file.
